Мэйбл Пайнс/Галерея/2 сезон
2 сезон Жуткое караоке S2e1 mabelwakingup.png S2e1 sleeping twins.png S2e1 twins photo.png S2e1 grand reopening.png S2e1 boo harder.png S2e1 mostly thanks to these guys.png S2e1 adorable pines fam.png S2e1 party invite.png S2e1 confetti.png S2e1 love patrol alpha.png S2e1 smell of gideon is finally gone.png S2e1 dippers getting obsessed.png S2e1 pacing.png S2e1 chillax bro.png S2e1 lord mystery ham.png S2e1 undead page.png S2e1 karaoke songs.png S2e1 confetti canon and waddles.png S2e1 t8king over midnight by &ndra.png S2e1 party peeps.png S2e1 clean up nice gorney.png S2e1 poolcheck.png S2e1 welcome to your dreams.png S2e1 slap that rump.png S2e1 ruined party.png S2e1 screaming.png S2e1 zombie slime.png S2e1 attacked.png S2e1 dip and mabe.png S2e1 rounding corner mabel.png S2e1 action girl mabel.png S2e1 this was on disney channel.png В бункер S2e2 Mabel's lightbulb sweater.png S2e2_soos_rhyme.png S2e2 wide shot.png S2e2 wendy cycle.png S2e2 dipper nervous.png S2e2 mabel asks dipper.png S2e2 mabel skeptical.png S2e2 skepticals.png S2e2 impressed.png S2e2 tree.png S2e2_pit.png S2e2 into the bunker.png S2e2_awed.png S2e2_fallout_sign.png S2e2_fuzzy_face.png S2e2_recently_eaten.png S2e2_breeze.png S2e2_peering_in_hatch.png S2e2_crawling_hatch.png S2e2_internet_history.png S2e2_panic.png s2e2 no escape.png S2e2 hard to be scared with caterpillars on your face.png S2e2_closing_in.png S2e2_mabel_symbol.png S2e2_escape.png S2e2_made_it.png S2e2_gets_vest.png S2e2_mabel_gasp.png S2e2 the letter.png S2e2_shows_letter.png S2e2_tell_her_today.png S2e2_dipper_says_no.png S2e2_inner_monologue.png S2e2_push.png S2e2 raw sugar.png S2e2_inner_demons.png S2e2_lab_coat.png S2e2_soos_smarter.png S2e2_razzle_dazzle.png S2e2_red_button.png S2e2_realize.png S2e2_dipper's_jokes_are_terrible.png S2e2_search_party.png S2e2_light_on.png S2e2_fun_hazard.png S2e2_party_reunited.png S2e2_belly_poke.png S2e2 well hi there.png S2e2_shapeshifter_mabel.png S2e2_morphing.png S2e2_shapeshifter_twins.png S2e2_twins_scream.png S2e2_water_doesn't_work.png S2e2_water_blast.png S2e2_swimming.png S2e2_fump.png S2e2_it's_over.png S2e2_he_ain't_dead_yet.png S2e2_nightmares.png S2e2 bunker closing.png S2e2_haggard.png S2e2_face_hurts.png S2e2_syrup_on_cereal.png S2e2_mabel_spying.png S2e2_apology.png S2e2_soos_too.png s2e2 mabel the technology critic.png Гольфовая война S2e3 star sweater.png s2e3 gf gossiper.png s2e3 stan and dipper confusion.png S2e3 is it legal for a child to wear that much makeup.png s2e3 scrunched up paper.png s2e3 mabel prev.png s2e3 driven to drink.png s2e3 mabel age 9.png S2e3 The Battlefield.png S2e3 The Golf War.png s2e3 dipper getting ready.png s2e3 determined dipper.png s2e3 sticker face.png S2e3 Grab Your Putter.png s2e3 chinese hole.png s2e3 windmill hole.png s2e3 crowd shot.png s2e3 crowd shot2.png s2e3 aw nuts.png s2e3 nortwest fam.png S2e3 Pines and Northwest families.png s2e3 Dipper's got this.png s2e3 mabel wind blown.png S2e3 I'm Impressed.png s2e3 giving mabel the look.png s2e3 mabel insults pacifica.png s2e3 joust poster.png s2e3 glaring each other down.png S2e3 Midnight.png s2e3 just kiss.png S2e3 I'll Be There.png s2e3 mabel with wet hair.png S2e3 depressed mabel.png S2e3 nortwest house in the distance.png S2e3 sweet siblings.png S2e3 cheer up mabel.png S2e3 mabels fantasy.png S2e3 losers go over there.png S2e3 YEAH!.png S2e3 high five.png S2e3 shiny eyed mabel.png S2e3 mabel cheered up.png S2e3 pry open the fence.png S2e3 Soos On Lookout.png S2e3 sweet stan.png S2e3 u da best sticker.png S2e3 the windmill.png S2e3 mabel practicing.png S2e3 ready your weapons.png S2e3 mabel ready to swing.png S2e3 The Village of The Golfball People.png S2e3 SCREAMS.png s2e3 dip and mab raise clubs.png S2e3 Behold.png S2e3 woah.png S2e3 ball finally goes in.png S2e3 The Battle Begins.png S2e3 Footside Headbutt.png S2e3 adorable mayhem.png S2e3 trophy sticker.png S2e3 dipper huddle.png S2e3 isn't that cheating.png S2e3 she's cheating at life.png S2e3 dipper blows horn.png S2e3 mabel addressing the masses.png S2e3 STOP!!!.png S2e3 Pacifica arrives.png S2e3 creepy twins.png S2e3 up our sleeves.png S2e3 paz going what.png S2e3 mabel thumbs up.png S2e3 ship.png S2e3 miners hole.png S2e3 drama inside boring outside.png S2e3 Bedonkulous.png S2e3 miner lilliputtians.png S2e3 she'll be...fine.png S2e3 screaming twins.png S2e3 Gasp.png s2e3 no booing.png s2e3 mabs eats sticker.png s2e3 twins getting attacked.png s2e3 ction girl mabel.png s2e3 mabels a good girl.png s2e3 on second thought.png s2e3 paz and mabs working together.png S2e3 Fighting off the horde.png S2e3 Mabel & Pacifica fight back to back 2.PNG S2e3 Mabel & Pacifica fight back to back.png s2e3 leaving in cart.png s2e3 episode key.png s2e3 unlikely trio.png S2e3 FORE.png s2e3 squeeling tires.png s2e3 breathing hard.png S2e3 you two.png s2e3 paz silenced.png s2e3 hrm a friendly gesture.png s2e3 sorry paz.png s2e3 tsundere pacifica.png s2e3 dipper does not approve.png s2e3 between two trash kids.png s2e3 driving song.png s2e3 sticky mess .png s2e3 not supposed to take handouts.png s2e3 just sharing.png s2e3 shu-shaaring?.png s2e3 yuss.png s2e3 shoulda charged her for that taco.png s2e3 ranz will have his day.png Носочная опера S2e4 library shot.png S2e4 dipper nerding out.png S2e4 ready baby.png S2e4 ready baby pop up.png S2e4 watching start up.png S2e4 face glow.png S2e4 it worked.png S2e4 twins.png S2e4 of course.png S2e4 laser focus.png S2e4 mabel infatuated.png S2e4 ba bump.png S2e4 mabel watching gabe.png S2e4 squee.png S2e4 now you see her.png S2e4 puppets talking to selves.png S2e4 mabel turns up the charm.png S2e4 mabel meets puppet.png S2e4 gabe shadow.png S2e4 getting hot in here.png S2e4 mabel starting to panic.png S2e4 desperate.png S2e4 mabel beg.png S2e4 mabel super beg.png S2e4 dipper accepts.png S2e4 mabel cheer.png S2e4 twins leave library.png S2e4_cut_away_cut_away.png S2e4 buying socks.png S2e4 dipper up late.png S2e4 mabel sewing.png S2e4 mabel laugh.png S2e4 gang helping.png S2e4 mabel and waddles.png S2e4 singing group.png S2e4 mabel sock puppet.png S2e4 mabel in bed.png S2e4 puppet kiss.png S2e4_stan_morning.png S2e4_mabel_juice.png S2e4_dipper_tells_mabel.png S2e4_triangle_view.png S2e4_will_help.png S2e4_loading_car.png S2e4_mabel_sees_gabe_again.png S2e4_mabel_and_gabe.png S2e4 mabel nervous.png S2e4 gabe pose.png S2e4 mabel screaming.png S2e4_mabel_panic.png S2e4 mabel confused.png S2e4 mabel's weapon.png S2e4_puppet_tickle.png S2e4 tickling stops.png S2e4_recap_1.png S2e4_recap_3.png S2e4_look_outside.png S2e4_mabel_talks_fast.png S2e4_dipper_tries_to_stop_car.png S2e4_audience_2.png S2e4_by_the_by.png S2e4_mabel_peak.png S2e4_sock_mabel.png S2e4 sockopera.png S2e4_has_everything.png S2e4_mayor_award.png S2e4_la_vie_en_rose.png S2e4_gabe_and_mabel_puppets.png S2e4_off_to_war.png S2e4_sockthulhu.png S2e4_enter_mabel.png S2e4_mabel_slurp.png S2e4_mabel_spit.png S2e4_mabel_scared.png S2e4_floating_puppet.png S2e4_puppet_convo.png S2e4_gabe_pops_in.png S2e4_dipper_held_down.png S2e4_gabe_mabel_puppet_behind_back.png S2e4_dipper_puppet_yell.png S2e4_after_the_war.png S2e4_puppet_kiss_2.png S2e4_dipper_puppeteer.png S2e4_mabel_on_catwalk.png S2e4_mabel_reach.png S2e4_cake_falling.png S2e4_cake_stops.png S2e4_mabel_reads_3.png S2e4_bipper.png S2e4_handing_over_3.png S2e4_dipper_would.png S2e4_wedding.png S2e4_shadow.png S2e4_wedding_crashers.png S2e4_scuffle.png S2e4_journal_to_the_face.png S2e4_bipper_on_top.png S2e4_knows_dippers_weaknesses.png S2e4_tickle.png S2e4_start_chase.png S2e4_chase_on_stage.png S2e4_weak_knees.png S2e4_underwhelming.png S2e4_audience_5.png S2e4_stepping_on_bill.png S2e4_aftermath.png S2e4_mabel_talks_to_gabe_after.png S2e4_dodged_a_bullet.png S2e4_candy_steal.png S2e4_mabel_apology_start.png S2e4_mabel_puppet_apology.png S2e4_puppet_fump.png S2e4_broken_hand.png S2e4_hospital.png s2e4 real life sock dip and mab.png s2e4 real life sock dip and mab2.png s2e4 mabel nightmare.png S2e4 end credits cryptogram.png s2e4 mabel back to sleep.png Сус и настоящая девушка S2e5 mabel skipping.png S2e5 braces stuck.png s2e5 bye soos twins.png S2e5 wonder.png s2e5 mystery shack keychains.png s2e5 twins will help.png S2e5 mabel sprinkle sweater.png S2e5 mall.png s2e5 babysit soos.png s2e5 lots of fish in the sea.png S2e5 Meatcute.png s2e5 wait what.png s2e5 and FLIRT.png S2e5 pitt cola drinking.png S2e5 girl running.png S2e5 soos watching.png S2e5 Confidence.png S2e5 beeblyboop's.png s2e5 those stretchy sticky things.png S2e5 sticky hand.png s2e5 Manzi.png s2e5 pit splunker.png S2e5 missed work.png S2e5 soos can do it sweater.png S2e5 twins glance.png S2e5 into the den of an otaku.png S2e5 soos is into it.png S2e5 victory soos.png S2e5 soos being creepy.png S2e5 concerned besties.png S2e5 SUNLIGHT.png S2e5 build a beaver.png S2e5 tackle.png S2e5 mabel fall.png S2e5 helpful sweeties.png S2e5 wrestling match.png S2e5 water squirt.png S2e5 mabel point.png S2e5 they grow up so fast.png S2e5 adorable twins.png S2e5 what are you doing dude.png S2e5 twins thinking wut.png S2e5 oh that.png S2e5 creepy killer.png S2e5 tiny enemies.png S2e5 tiny enemies2.png S2e5 time to get outta dodge.png S2e5 trapped.png S2e5 canon attacked.png S2e5 soos these are children.png S2e5 cute heads.png S2e5 cover.png S2e5 animatron attack.png S2e5 screaming.png S2e5 this is a twelve year old.png S2e5 proper manners.png S2e5 mabel looks mad.png S2e5 dropping hostages.png s2e5 long distance.png s2e5 ball pit.png s2e5 soos life is her soap opera.png Подарочный магазинчик ужасов S2e6 pines at meet.png S2e6 whoits and whatsits.png S2e6 bobbleheads.png S2e6 wonderful role model.png S2e6 seriously tho where's that coming from.png S2e6 agent powers.png S2e6 exemplary disney role model.png S2e6 everyone laughs.png S2e6 breakfast for kids.png S2e6 no hands.png S2e6 mabel made hands.png S2e6 satisfied stan.png S2e6 hair pull.png S2e6 wtf stan.png S2e6 that's normal.png S2e6 hey suzy.png S2e6 trigger at alley.png S2e6 stan bowls.png S2e6 let's find that witch.png S2e6_cave_entrance.png S2e6_enter_cave.png S2e6_walking_in_cave.png S2e6 in the caves.png S2e6 A Cavern of Hands.png S2e6_mabel_stan_scream.png S2e6 Rock Paper Scissors.png s2e6 gem heart.png S2e6 Attack of the Hands.png S2e6_watch_back.png S2e6_stan_leaving.png S2e6_braid.png S2e6_cave_mess.png S2e6 Hand Witch Likes!.png S2e6_magenta.png S2e6_eyes_closed.png S2e6_no_boyfriend.png S2e6_leaving.png S2e6_mabel_dj.png S2e6_dipper_messing_around.png S2e6_waddles_awakens.png S2e6_shock.png s2e6 smart waddles.jpg S2e6_goes_oink.png S2e6_want_to_dj.png S2e6_run_out_door.png S2e6_mabel_window.png S2e6_dj_alone.png S2e6_photo.png S2e6_mabel_enters.png S2e6_waddles_into_device.png S2e6_power_up.png S2e6_mabel_plea.png S2e6_flashback_1.png S2e6_flashback_2.png S2e6_flashback_3.png S2e6_short_circuit.png S2e6_collapse.png S2e6_watching_tv.png S2e6_believe.png S2e6_mabel_face.png S2e6_cyclops_face_tv.png S2e6_mabel_scream_tv.png S2e6_mabel_super_sweater_fortress.png S2e6 Skeleton Sneak Up.png S2e6_hand_on_head.png S2e6_mabel_watching.png S2e6_smilie.png S2e6_vin_key.png S2e6_dive_on_in.png S2e6 mabel attack.png S2e6_face_swipe.png S2e6_giant_star.png S2e6_freed.png S2e6_shadow_fight.png S2e6_scorpion.png S2e6 That was the best part!.png S2e6_watching_tv_again.png S2e6_safe_now.png S2e6_tic.png S2e6_tac.png S2e6 help me.png Общество Слепого Глаза s2e7 bounce.png s2e7 cute twinisies.png s2e7 the pines twins.png S2e7Who is the Author ?.png s2e7 so far so good.png s2e7 mabel devastated.png s2e7 mabel crying.png s2e7 dipper trying to comfort.png s2e7 page on summer romances.png S2e7 you dont think.png s2e7 old man mcgucket wrote the journals?!.png S2e7Let's blen up the way !.png S2e7 explain on the way.png S2e7 adorable kids.png S2e7 visitors!.png S2e7 welcome to his home.png S2e7 truth teeth.png S2e7 no wonder your mind is all psffffh.png S2e7 thats where we're going.png S2e7Soos' Car.png s2e7 trigger and powers.png s2e7 no pet cat.png s2e7 formaldehyde heart.png s2e7 post of ex crush.png s2e7 several timez.png S2e7Gang.png s2e7 eye exhibit.png S2e7 looking around.png s2e7 follow the eyes.png s2e7 staring at you.png s2e7 fireplace passageway.png S2e7 dipper and everybody running.png s2e7 mcgucket's expression.png S2e7 dipper and mabel looking out.png s2e7 lol soos no.png S2e7 woo girls club.png S2e7 sitting around.png S2e7 mabel in wendy hat.png S2e7 maybe i come on too strong.png S2e7 pretend i'm a boy TESTOSTERONE.png S2e7On Stairs.png S2e7 forget about guys.png S2e7 wall symbols.png S2e7 chest.png S2e7 gun.png S2e7 sly mabel.png S2e7 mabel fiddlin.png s2e7 tied up gang.png s2e7 sheepish mabel.png s2e7 struggling.png s2e7 fight like a hillbilly.png s2e7 sprott naked.png s2e7 ewww.png s2e7 shoot gang.png s2e7 isn't so fun being tied up.png s2e7 it's objectively funny.png s2e7 big old men tied up.png s2e7 youre a traveling banjo minstrel.png s2e7 simple happiness.png s2e7 mcg unsure.png s2e7 mabel reassuring.png s2e7 end past.png s2e7 oh mcg.png s2e7 still don't know what that means.png s2e7 mature junk.png s2e7 vandalize gabe.png s2e7 c'mon soos!.png s2e7 no one will get in my way.png Игра Блендина s2e8 dumb kids.png S2e8_twins_cheering.png S2e8_soos_trick.png S2e8_candy_shower.png S2e8_mabel_gobbling_candy.png S2e8_wallet.png S2e8_emergency_baloney.png S2e8_mabel_party.png S2e8_candy_surprise.png S2e8_too_late_chiu.png S2e8_sad_candy.png S2e8 more exclamation points.png S2e8 weakling dipper.png S2e8 twins toot.png S2e8 surprise for soos.png S2e8 king on earth.png S2e8 razzle.png S2e8 cheese.png S2e8 wendy swings the cluebat.png S2e8 group shot.png S2e8 spying but stan missing.png S2e8 big guns.png S2e8 laser exterior.png S2e8 laser interior.png S2e8 soos smile.png S2e8 not going through wallet.png S2e8 fun times.png S2e8 charge.png S2e8 caged.png S2e8 nice aim.png S2e8 digi cod.png S2e8 timetanium.png S2e8 dipper and mabel shocked.png S2e8 group standing.png S2e8 dipper blarblar.png S2e8 side eye.png S2e8 pig.png S2e8 important matters.png S2e8 portal reference.png S2e8 twins freaked out.png S2e8 hatching a plan.png S2e8 remember me.png S2e8 aint no ones gam gam.png S2e8 twin powers activate.png S2e8 everything is 6 feet lower.png S2e8 mattress store.png S2e8 mattress sign.png S2e8 dipper and mabel on bed regretting their actions.png S2e8 twins under bed.png S2e8 machine broke.png S2e8 venture out.png S2e8 old town walking.png S2e8 past town.png S2e8 robbie squirt.png S2e8 dance studio.png S2e8 going nowhere.png S2e8 big wheels.png S2e8 Thank you.png S2e8 now you know how she feels.png S2e8 ride off.png S2E8 Messing the past.png S2e8 dipper mabel blendin battle.png S2E8 Future chess.png S2e8 dipper mabel blendin chased.png S2e8 TheyCome.png Бог любви S2e9 Cloud naming.png S2e9 balloon cloud.png S2e9 Woodstick floats in.png S2e9 lick that sponge.png S2e9 ohhh.png S2e9 ghosty sounds.png S2e9 Wendy looks confused.png S2e9 Mabel's crazy eyes.png S2e9 cementary.png S2e9 teens and twins standing by grave.png S2e9 nice use of Thompson.png S2e9 Lee pushes Thompson.png S2e9 all look in grave.png S2e9 Robbie playing dead.png S2e9 haven't seen you in forever.png S2e9 sympathetic glares.png S2e9 twins talk.png S2e9 headstone misspelled.png S2e9 in with the gang.png S2e9 preparing to attack.png S2e9 promo.png S2e9 vulture attacking.png S2e9 robbie needs a new girl.png S2e9 wendy unsure.png S2e9 mabel holding candies.png S2e9 mabel eating candy.png S2e9 match made.png S2e9 mazal tov.png S2e9 Robbie challenge accepted.png S2e9 going to the house.png S2e9 funeral home.png S2e9 ringing doorbell.png S2e9 cute Mabel at the door.png S2e9 mabel gasp.png S2e9 Robbie thinks they're too happy.png S2e9 Valentinos wtih food.png S2e9 top of the stairs 1.png S2e9 top of the stairs 2.png S2e9 Robbie's bedroom door.png S2E9 Creepy door.png S2e9 into the mouth of darkness.png S2e9 Robbie's a vampire.png S2e9 no pines allowed.png S2e9 Mabel proposing idea.png S2e9 Robbie in fetal position.png S2e9 get out Mabel.png S2e9 deal made.png S2E9 Cracking knuckles.png S2e9 mabel the love god.png S2e9 aerial view.png S2e9 how Mabel matchmakes.png S2e9 Mabel frustrated.png S2e9 Wompers has an idea.png S2e9 headscratcher.png S2e9 America's favorite power couple.png S2e9 sad Robbie waiting.png S2e9 specials board is honest.png S2e9 Lazy Susan won't miss a thing.png S2e9 waiter!.png S2e9 sad Mabel and screaming fans.png S2e9 Mabel Spying.png S2e9 Mabel looking desperate.png S2e9 real wings on a real cherub.png S2e9 Mabel trashes demo.png S2e9 showing off potions.png S2e9 pay with a squirrel.png S2e9 let's get weird.png S2e9 mabel serious.png S2e9 shhh squirrel.png S2e9 Mabel in the kitchen.png S2e9 health codes out the window.png S2e9 secret ingredient.png S2e9 teenager match made.png S2e9 proud Mabel.png S2e9 wink.png S2e9 Nate not amused.png S2e9 not so perfect plan.png S2e9 hopeful face.png S2e9 Mabel's happiness chart 1.png S2e9 the group disbans.png S2e9 and then there was one.png S2e9 all falls apart 1.png S2e9 all falls apart 2.png S2e9 fell apart.png S2e9 throw down the hat.png S2e9 finally one of the gang.png S2e9 Thompson points fingers.png S2e9 look a snack.png S2e9 eating chip and tape.png S2e9 sad twins.png S2e9 upset hipster Dipper.png S2e9 facepalm Dipper.png S2e9 Dipper looks angry.png S2e9 Mabel regrets stealing potion.png S2e9 determined Mabel.png S2e9 everything will be fixed.png S2e9 Dipper can't pull off a vneck.png S2e9 burn it.png S2e9 spying twins.png S2e9 Thompson dragging friends.png S2e9 Dipper yelling.png S2e9 Dipper isnt stealthy.png S2e9 love god's van.png S2e9 same pose as on van.png S2e9 stumble off.png S2e9 inside the van.png S2e9 inside the van 2.png S2e9 sounds safe.png S2e9 looming shadow.png S2e9 but I need it more.png S2e9 run away.png S2e9 all on stage.png S2e9 mustache blockade.png S2e9 only Dipper looks scared.png S2e9 twin powers activate.png S2e9 twin karate chop.png S2e9 good one.png S2e9 leap of faith.png S2e9 rise up.png S2e9 Mabel loves it.png S2e9 more running.png S2e9 rounding the corner.png S2e9 slide under stilts.png S2e9 cherub in the air.png S2e9 not exactly superman.png S2e9 GOATANDAPIG.png S2e9 Mabel's Crushes.png S2e9 mermado asking nicely.png S2e9 norman and gabe agree.png S2e9 mabel handing over bottle.png S2e9 visions fade away.png S2e9 curse my oversized heart.png S2e9 creature falls from the heavens.png S2e9 twins win.png S2e9 please be immortal.png s2e9 goat and a pig2.png s2e9 goat and a pig4.png s2e9 goat and a pig7.png s2e9 goat and a pig8.png s2e9 goat and a pig11.png Тайна поместья Нортвест S2e10 dipper mabel candy on couch.png S2e10 preteens entranced.png S2e10 dipper disagrees with girls.png S2e10 le gasp.png S2e10 mabel has an idea.png S2e10 they're in.png S2e10 welcome or whatever.png S2e10 jaw dropped.png S2e10 fancy plant.png S2e10 squishy face.png S2e10 gift bag.png S2e10 quail and babies.png S2e10 girls run.png S2e10 Mabel and Friends Fancy.png S2e10 make a truce.png S2e10 psh!.png S2e10 agreed.png S2e10 awkward laugh from all.png S2e10 candy in loop.png S2e10 put the stick down.png S2e10 girls stare.png S2e10 candy concerned.png S2e10 i cant do it.png S2e10 mabel looks sad.png S2e10 new idea.png S2e10 grenda tries to flirt.png S2e10 not so much.png S2e10 girls scheming.png S2e10 mabel approaches marius.png S2e10 hey marius.png S2e10 mabel looks sophisticated.png S2e10 so, australia.png S2e10 do you eat kangaroo meat.png S2e10 looking nervous.png S2e10 marius confused.png S2e10 mabel tags candy.png S2e10 push away via face.png S2e10 hey again.png S2e10 tag back in.png S2e10 what kinda boat.png S2e10 girls fight.png S2e10 marius doesn't know what to do.png S2e10 marius shuffles away.png S2e10 grenda comes back.png S2e10 grenda upset.png S2e10 we're sorry.png S2e10 your flirting style is intense.png S2e10 Mabel and Candy.png S2e10 they're everyhwere.png S2e10 what happened.png S2e10 phone number.png Не тот, кем кажется S2e11 floating twins.png S2e11 crashing down.png S2e11 plaid hall.png S2e11 not so fast.png S2e11 family bonding.png S2e11 family bonding 2.png S2e11 god of destruction.png S2e11 fireworks2.png S2e11 fireworks3.png S2e11 fireworks4.png S2e11 permit for being lame.png S2e11 double popsicles.png S2e11 wild mabel.png S2e11 happy twins.png S2e11 Mabel Happy.png S2e11 Great Uncle.png S2e11 unnatural siblings.png S2e11 drive each other crazy.png S2e11 splash.png S2e11 curious twins.png S2e11 worried twins.png S2e11 kids secured.png S2e11 this much arresting.png S2e11 dipper stunned.png S2e11 last night I was restocking.png S2e11 shoplift the occassional tanerine.png S2e11 wrong guy.png S2e11 listen kid.png S2e11 cant be true.png S2e11 passing tablet.png S2e11 someone get this icy pop.png S2e11 gimme that.png S2e11 give that back.png S2e11 move along children.png S2e11 get in the car.png S2e11 closing door.png S2e11 stan in other car.png S2e11 sevral timez is overrated.png S2e11 stomp.png S2e11 twins walk away.png S2e11 gov license plates.png S2e11 a metaphor.png S2e11 sneaking.png S2e11 fist bump.png S2e11 security system.png S2e11 security 4 45 00 close.png S2e11 twins watching security.png S2e11 disgrunkled twins.png S2e11 distraught twins.png S2e11 Mabel horrified.png S2e11 serious twins.png S2e11 epiphany face.png S2e11 papers layed out.png S2e11 pacing dipper.png S2e11 blacklight.png S2e11 attack glitter.png S2e11 about to push the button.png S2e11 family face off.png S2e11 just let him explain.png S2e11 brace yourselves.png S2e11 all floating about.png S2e11 mabel caught up.png S2e11 distressed girl.png S2e11 antigravity tears.png S2e11 thrown back.png S2e11 Mabel about to push button.png S2e11 one press away.png S2e11 Mabel has to choose.png S2e11 mabel hanging on to button.png S2e11 mabel must choose.png S2e11 mabel decides to trust.png S2e11 grunkle stan i trust you.png S2e11 mab in front of portal.png S2e11 she's gonna blow.png S2e11 and mabel.png S2e11 flo mab.png S2e11 shocked.png Повесть о двух Стэнах S2e12 after all these long years of waiting.png S2e12 quick question.png S2e12 what the heck is going on here.png S2e12 one finger friendlier.jpg S2e12 you read my journals.png S2e12 gonna throwup.png S2e12 walk it out.png S2e12 why not tell us.png S2e12 fan fiction better match.png S2e12 and thus more evidence to that ship.png S2e12 ford with the gun.png S2e12 out there in the unknown.png S2e12 excited twins.png S2e12 good night stupid.png Подземелья, подземелья и ещё больше подземелий S2e13 Cheese Boodles.jpg S2e13 twins scared.jpg S2e13 stay with us for ducktective.png S2e13 quack like a duck.jpg S2e13 dear mom and dad.jpg S2e13 mabel sweater better view.png S2e13 twins play a game.jpg S2e13 i spy a nerd.jpeg S2e13 so far so good.png S2e13 suspicious mabel.png S2e13 sweater goof.jpg S2e13 mabel pulls eyes.jpg S2e13 pitt cola.jpg S2e13 Mabel going nuts while eating.png S2e13 stan chin goof.jpg S2e13 mabel sleepless.jpg S2e13 Dipper go to bed.jpg S2e13 you go me.jpg S2e13 you got me.png S2e13 Ducktective sweater.png S2e13 well dressed stan.jpg S2e13 running to viewing positions.png S2e13 shocked.png S2e13 what have they done.png S2e13 grenda sees the graph paper.png S2e13 words on the boards in the background.jpg S2e13 there can be only one.png S2e13 is this normal.png S2e13 yay.jpg S2e13 mabel's weapon.jpg S2e13 epic wizard quest.jpg S2e13 duck sweater.png S2e13 chewing gum.jpg S2e13 so cute.jpg S2e13 this is bad.png S2e13 small fire sword.jpg S2e13 we brought muffins.png S2e13 happy ending.jpg Стэньчжурский кандидат S2e14 let there be light.jpg S2e14 soft skin.jpg S2e14 Bud trys for mayor.png S2e14 that was a good day.jpg S2e14 even kids get cars.jpg S2e14 as a piece of bread in his pocket.jpg S2e14 where is Ford when you need him.jpg S2e14 well now what.jpg S2e14 twins mad at stan.jpg S2e14 monkey sweater.jpg S2e14 griffter.jpg S2e14 mabel sweater 2.jpg S2e14 vote for stan.png S2e14 wow is this for real.jpg S2e14 america sweater.jpg S2e14 Mabel and Stan.jpg S2e14 was not a good idea.jpg S2e14 hesitant twins.jpg S2e14 soos and the tie.jpg S2e14 no pockets.jpg S2e14 using tie on soos.jpg S2e14 poor soos.jpg S2e14 mabel using the tie.png S2e14 bring kids up.jpg S2e14 inside the monument.jpg S2e14 dipper and mabel hanging from monument.png S2e14 stan jumps.jpg S2e14 holding two kids and a chair.jpg S2e14 about to jump.jpg S2e14 team is safe.jpg S2e14 well we know who the winner is now.jpg S2e14 killed a llama.jpg S2e14 yeah vandalizm.jpg Последний Мэйблорог S2e15 - Mabel Asleep.png S2e15 Mabel hugging stuffed unicorn.jpg S2e15 - searching for board game.png S2e15 - whats this game.png ‎ S2e15 - hear the shout.png S2e15 - questioning glance.png ‎ S2e15 - childrenhave arrived.png S2e15 - wizard school maybe.png S2e15 - dont touch the bag.png S2e15 - they recognize it.png S2e15 - dipper so many questions.png S2e15 - mabel we defeated him.png ‎ S2e15 - seen things.png S2e15 - ways to shield us.png S2e15 - he always forgets.png S2e15 - excited mabel.png S2e15 banned.png S2e15 - mabel shaking.png ‎ S2e15 - are you looking at her sweater.png S2e15 - cant argue.png S2e15 - take her blood.png S2e15 - presenting crossbow.png S2e15 - dawg.png S2e15 - shot away.png ‎ S2e15 forest treck.png S2e15 if you lick a unicorn neck.png S2e15 promise to lick.png S2e15 keep you safe.png S2e15 arrived at forest.png S2e15 enchanted forest entry.jpg S2e15 summoning unicorn journal page.png S2e15 Grenda chant 1.png S2e15 nothing will happen.png S2e15 ground shake.png S2e15 circle stone layout.png S2e15 realm gateway.png S2e15 entering the unicorn realm.png S2e15 wendy giving mabel dollar bill.png S2e15 crews view.png S2e15 excitement and choking.png S2e15 taking off shoes.png S2e15 weve come to protect family.png S2e15 Mabel presents herself.png‎ S2e15 expressing doubts.png‎ S2e15 Mabel confused.png S2e15 shes disappointed in you.png‎ S2e15 Mabel feels guilty.png‎ S2e15 Mabel horrified.png‎ S2e15 so majestic she is.png‎ S2e15 thoughts on slacking.png S2e15 vow to be pure.png S2e15 punched bird.png S2e15 bird is injured.png S2e15 computer memories 2.jpg S2e15 computer memories 3.jpg S2e15 Doing Good Deeds.png S2e15 snails.png S2e15 deed done.png S2e15 share a smile.png S2e15 giving too much blood.jpg S2e15 ducklings.png S2e15 bezazzling nathaniel.png S2e15 tip lazy susan.png S2e15 old lady biz.png S2e15 1000 good deeds.jpg S2e15 not pure.png S2e15 jujementale hoof bag.jpg S2e15 jujementale hoof bag.jpg S2e15 Mabel begging.jpg S2e15 basically childrens dreams.jpg S2e15 Mabel crying.jpg S2e15 trying to cheer mabel up.jpg S2e15 Mabel very sad.jpg S2e15 angry c-beth.jpg S2e15 unicon blood.jpg S2e15 death to unicorns.jpg S2e15 Charge.jpg S2e15 unicorn battle is cut.jpg S2e15 Mabel To the Rescue.png S2e15 unicorn hair close up.jpg S2e15 you protected you family.jpg S2e15 Mabel tears of joy.jpg S2e15 Money.png Придорожный аттракцион S2e16_grenda_pumped.png S2e16_ndas.png S2e16_soos_dip_and_mabel.png S2e16_do_not_touch.png S2e16_dropped_box.png S2e16_groan.png S2e16 rvs are amazing.png S2e16 those have never helped anyone.png S2e16 mabel dives.png S2e16 girls upside down.png S2e16 confident dipper.png S2e16 probably.png S2e16 truth or dare or dont.png S2e16 dont.png S2e16 excited mabel.png S2e16 no.png S2e16 about to scream.png S2e16 family road trip.png S2e16 in the vehicle.png S2e16 angry girls.png S2e16 knock knock.jpg S2e16 Happy to be back.png S2e16 Prank4.png S2e16 I don't deserve this.png Диппер и Мэйбл против будущего S2e17 one week.png S2e17 fishing hat.jpg S2e17 talking about you know what.jpg S2e17 stan walks in.jpg S2e17 hard times.jpg S2e17 the futur mabel.jpg S2e17 the twins.png S2e17 what face dipper.jpg S2e17 teens now.png S2e17 party hack.png S2e17 cake sweater.jpg S2e17 zombie arm.jpg S2e17 B-day party.jpg S2e17 ford goes into action.jpg S2e17 i'm ok.jpg S2e17 soos truck.jpg S2e17 welcome back.png S2e17 wendy.jpg S2e17 mabel with fliers.png S217 old age in highschool.jpg S2e17 teen horror.png S2e17 hsm.png S2e17 chill wendy.png S2e17 nervous mabel.png S2e17 wendy blushing.png S2e17 walk of shame.png S2e17 buckle up.png S2e17 uh oh.png S2e17 soos truck 2.jpg S2e17 just in time.png S2e17 b-day flyer.jpg S2e17 invitation.png S2e17 not gonna be here.png S2e17 no guests.png S2e17 group hug.png S2e17 not the time Marius.png S2e17 needing emotional backup.png S2e17 other episodes.jpg S2e17 party image.jpg S2e17 Stan trying to cheer Mabel up.png S2e17 wadles.jpg S2e17 at least I have dipper.jpg S2e17 the love of a brother.png S2e17 mad mabel.png S2e17 I don't want it to work.png S2e17 things change.png S2e17 Mabel running away.png S2e17 Mabel escaping the shack.png S2e17 Mabel running and crying.png S2e17 Alone Forever.png S2e17 note pad code.jpg S2e17 Sweater Town.png S2e17 Who.png S2e17 Why are you here.png S2e17 Blendin&Mabel.png S2e17 Time Bubbles.png S2e17 Mabel's interested.png S2e17 I need this .png S2e17 Looking for it.png S2e17 Mabel found it.png S2e17 Needing it.png S2e17 A bit more summer.png S2e17 Here, have it.png S2e17 Free Rift.png S2e17 Smashed.png S2e17 Guess Who.png S2e17 Mabel's Mistake.png S2e17 She's out.png S2e17_Done_with_him.png S2e17 Leaving Blendin.png S2e17 At last.png S2e17 The end of all things.png S2e17 Still out.png Странногеддон (часть 1) S2e18 this is bad.png S2e18 Mabel bubble.png S2e18 Shooting Star.png S2e18 Shooting Star chained.png Странногеддон (часть 2): Побег из реальности S2e19 Mabel room.jpg S2e19 Soos holding mabel.jpg S2e19 uh guys.jpg S2e19 has only one hope.png S2e19 full room.jpg S2e19 come on guys.jpg S2e19 mayor mabel.jpg S2e19 Dippy Fresh.png S2e19 town knows what you want.jpg S2e19 mabel playing with the gang.jpg S2e19 top view.jpg S2e19 I don't make the rules.jpg S2e19 Mabel setting rules.jpg S2e19 pink cat appears.jpg S2e19 mabel jury.jpg S2e19 how is this possible.jpg S2e19 photo day.jpg S2e19 young dipper and mabel.jpg S2e19 what do I do dipper.jpg S2e19 fall.png S2e19 eggbert class room.jpg S2e19 vs the future.jpg S2e19 ladies of the court.jpg S2e19 mables licking ice cream.jpg S2e19 drop it like a boss.jpg S2e19 gulity.jpg S2e19 the best solution.jpg S2e19 summerween.jpg S2e19 sockopera.jpg S2e19 gideon rises.jpg S2e19 true mabeland.jpg S2e19 waddles attacks.jpg S2e19 the gang is safe.jpg S2e19 main street destroyed.jpg S2e19 grapling hook.jpg S2e19 dipper and crew barge in.jpg S2e19 something I miss.jpg Странногеддон (часть 3): Вернём Гравити Фолз S2e20 bust into the Shack.png S2e20 twins hesitate.png S2e20 Grunkle Stan!.png S2e20 Stan arms open.png S2e20 glomp hugs.png S2e20 Stan stands up.png S2e20 reunited.png S2e20 I thought I lost you.png S2e20 Soos glomp hug.png S2e20 Soos in tears.png S2e20 been practicing.png S2e20 Wendy glomp hug.png S2e20 we missed you.png S2e20 hug over.png S2e20 happy Waddles.png S2e20 missed you.png S2e20 what's everyone doing here.png S2e20 lilliputtians.png S2e20 lilliputtians underfoot.png S2e20 monsters here.png S2e20 all gasp.png S2e20 crash positions.png S2e20 Mabel looks so serious.png S2e20 get down.png S2e20 what's left of normal.png S2e20 Dipper and Mabel in shock.png S2e20 how'd it happen.png S2e20 gorney.png S2e20 Pacifica's friends.png S2e20 Soos Wendy Mabel and Dipper.png S2e20 Key.jpg S2e20 Stan thinks Ford deserves it.png S2e20 TV turns on.png S2e20 even Stan gasps.png S2e20 Mabel climbs on the Multibear.png S2e20 our friends need us.png S2e20 the Multibear is not amused.png S2e20 Bill wants us to be afraid.png S2e20 Dipper and Mabel celebrate.jpg S2e20 and whatever Toby has.png S2e20 aureus rashes.png S2e20 we can do it if we team up.png S2e20 Rumble still can't stay still.png S2e20 Rumble jump.png S2e20 The twins have won.png S2e20 not so fast.png S2e20 jig of excitement.png S2e20 sorry about that.png S2e20 cut it out leg.png S2e20 I think I have a plan.png S2e20 huddle up.png S2e20 eager Mabel.png S2e20 blueprint scroll.png S2e20 rolling it out.png S2e20 won't be used for evil.png S2e20 excited faces.png S2e20 Mabel blocking too.png S2e20 Stan takes a look at the blueprints.png S2e20 these scribbles.png S2e20 cockamamie.png S2e20 balderdash.png S2e20 pardon my french.png S2e20 lost in translation.png S2e20 where would you find the manpower.png S2e20 you're looking at them.png S2e20 we're the idiots to build it.png S2e20 wooo idiots.png S2e20 map full view.png S2e20 Pony Fancy.png S2e20 building the leg.png S2e20 the bird flee.png S2e20 lowering the arm.png S2e20 campfire.png S2e20 Soos tiger sweater.png S2e20 Pacifica shivering.png S2e20 smiles vs frowns.png S2e20 always optimistic Mabel.png S2e20 best day.png S2e20 who cares if its end of the world.png S2e20 a chance to beat Bill.png S2e20 want to live to be 13.png S2e20 the only present right now.png S2e20 Mabel perks down.png S2e20 Mabel seems to agree now.png S2e20 Soos gives great pep talks.png S2e20 a load of Shmebulock.png S2e20 is something wrong.png S2e20 you seem....png S2e20 Grunklier than usual.png S2e20 the plan is the problem.png S2e20 still sulking.png S2e20 if you didn't notice.png S2e20 saved him once already.png S2e20 he never thanked me.png S2e20 Ford caused all of this.png S2e20 and more sulking.png S2e20 always stan the screw up.png S2e20 always Ford the hero.png S2e20 maybe because he is a hero.png S2e20 he didn't just try to hide.png S2e20 Shmebulock scared.png S2e20 Shmebulock scampers off.png S2e20 Mabel the peacekeeper.png S2e20 cheek squish.png S2e20 double squish.png S2e20 more cheek squish.png S2e20 they're delightful.png S2e20 refugees ready to fight.png S2e20 alright fellas.png S2e20 hope this turns out better.png S2e20 Mabel stands up.png S2e20 Dipper now!.png S2e20 lightbulb.png S2e20 marbles rolling.png S2e20 whose marbles are those.png S2e20 never mind the marbles.png S2e20 Pacifica in the middle.png S2e20 everyone to the right.png S2e20 all ready but Stan.png S2e20 this was a bad idea.png S2e20 like we planned.png S2e20 Dipper at the wheel.png S2e20 Waddles helping too.png S2e20 Waddles holding bar.png S2e20 good pig.png S2e20 Waddles agrees with Mabel.png S2e20 everyone off balance 2.png S2e20 Mabel holding on.png S2e20 maximum power.png S2e20 now's our chance.png S2e20 move out.png S2e20 grappling hook twirl.pn S2e20 pack the grappling hook.png S2e20 putting grappling hook away.png S2e20 getting ready.png S2e20 save the world.png S2e20 launched.png S2e20 team falls is blasting off again.png S2e20 there's the door.png S2e20 getting closer.png S2e20 woo hoo.png S2e20 here we are.png S2e20 looks like we're gonna have to break in.png S2e20 hair in face.png S2e20 brushing it aside.png S2e20 blubs landing.png S2e20 mabel unbuckling.png S2e20 ready to fire.png S2e20 up up and away.png S2e20 there she goes.png S2e20 found ford.png S2e20 he's golden.png S2e20 not in the good way.png S2e20 mabel hears gideon.png S2e20 gideon trapped.png S2e20 mabel shocked.png S2e20 grapple behind mabel.png S2e20 dipper grapple.png S2e20 gideon explains.png S2e20 mayor tyler.png S2e20 ford turning back.png S2e20 free.png S2e20 ford is here.pn S2e20 running for the hug.png S2e20 ford hugs.png S2e20 ford sees mcgucket.png S2e20 putting the kids down.png S2e20 30 years later.png S2e20 you must hate me.png S2e20 come here old friend.pn S2e20 lets get out of here.png S2e20 we don't have a lot of time.png S2e20 shacktron in back.png S2e20 bill punching shacktron.png S2e20 asking about bill's weakness.png S2e20 ford thinking.png S2e20 does anyone have a pen.png S2e20 ford you dumb dumb you have a pen right there.png S2e20 drawing a circle.png S2e20 he's lost his mind.png S2e20 spraypainted wheel.png S2e20 spraypainted zodiac.png S2e20 empty shooting star spot.png S2e20 Mabel in her spot.png S2e20 Gideon walking up to Mabel.png S2e20 an excuse.png S2e20 I will.png S2e20 Zodiac lights up.png S2e20 lit up Zodiac aerial view.png S2e20 bill needs decorations.png S2e20 decoration.png S2e20 trapping Dipper and Mabel.png S2e20 trapped.png S2e20 don't do it.png S2e20 spraypaint in the eye.png S2e20 just regenerated that.png S2e20 I know that hurts.png S2e20 multiple times.png S2e20 trust us.png S2e20 twin power.png S2e20 Bill has the twins.png S2e20 eenie.png S2e20 meenie.png S2e20 minee.png S2e20 Wait!.png S2e20 good choice.png S2e20 Dipper and Mabel released.png S2e20 don't do it Ford.png S2e20 silhouettes.png S2e20 outside the mindscape.png S2e20 photo on the table.png S2e20 family photo.png S2e20 memory erasing gun still on.png S2e20 Dipper shocked.png S2e20 job finished.png S2e20 Ford sad.png S2e20 Pines twins in the throne room.png S2e20 Dipper and Mabel looking around.png S2e20 Fearamid breaks down.png S2e20 Gideon is back.png S2e20 Mabel with the fez.png S2e20 Mabel gives Stan his fez.png S2e20 only Mabel is smiling.png S2e20 you did it.png S2e20 Stan still dazed.png S2e20 hey there kiddo.png S2e20 what's your name.png S2e20 Mabel is clueless.png S2e20 who're you talking to.png S2e20 Stan looks around.png S2e20 cmon Grunkle Stan.png S2e20 Stan and Mabel.png S2e20 it's me.png S2e20 hands from offscreen.png S2e20 Dipper grabs Mabel.png S2e20 pulling Mabel back.png S2e20 Ford explains.png S2e20 Dipper looks at Mabel.png S2e20 Mabel covering her mouth.png S2e20 closeup on Mabel.png S2e20 eyes watering.png S2e20 Mabel crying.png S2e20 Dipper looks up.png S2e20 Dipper crying.png S2e20 Pines twins.png S2e20 Dipper with the bobblehead.png S2e20 clothes switched back.png S2e20 Shacktron in pieces.png S2e20 Dipper motions them in.png S2e20 Mabel leads Stan inside.png S2e20 Dipper grabs Stan's hand.png S2e20 nice place.png S2e20 falling apart.png S2e20 it's your place.png S2e20 don't you remember.png S2e20 even a little.png S2e20 Pines and Soos speechless.png S2e20 Mabel pulling her hair.png S2e20 sure we saved the world.png S2e20 what's the point.png S2e20 Stan's not himself.png S2e20 was not worth it.png S2e20 Mabel still in denial.png S2e20 gotta be something.png S2e20 Soos looks over.png S2e20 there isn't.png S2e20 sorry Mabel.png S2e20 Stan is gone.png S2e20 nothing we can do.png S2e20 Mabel knows better.png S2e20 still in there.png S2e20 something around here.png S2e20 maybe over there.png S2e20 under the rubble.png S2e20 Mabel won't give up.png S2e20 Mabel sees the scrapbook.png S2e20 all standing around.png S2e20 pan to scrapbook.png S2e20 run to grab it.png S2e20 Mabel squeezes in.png S2e20 this has to work.png S2e20 day 1.png S2e20 macaroni interpretation.png S2e20 new hat page.png S2e20 wedding bouquet.png S2e20 fishing pages.png S2e20 Dipper comes over.png S2e20 that time we went fishing.png S2e20 that Summerween together.png S2e20 Dipper points to scrapbook.png S2e20 do you remember any of it.png S2e20 don't know what this is.png S2e20 don't know you.png S2e20 incoming Waddles.png S2e20 Waddles wants in.png S2e20 Waddles sneak attack.png S2e20 Waddles face lick.png S2e20 stay back Waddles.png S2e20 twins shocked.png S2e20 what did you say.png S2e20 he just remembered something.png S2e20 it's working.png S2e20 read more.png S2e20 go to my page.png S2e20 he must remember our relationship.png S2e20 Dipper looks the most excited.png S2e20 Stan sits back down.png S2e20 still hope yet.png S2e20 Soos and Ford share a look.png S2e20 everyone laughing.png S2e20 arms around shoulders.png S2e20 town hero Stanley Pines.png S2e20 around the cake.png S2e20 Pacifica's gifts for the twins.png S2e20 been a nuisance.png S2e20 twins crying.png S2e20 we'll miss you too.png S2e20 hug goodbye.png S2e20 go into the unknown.png S2e20 are you ready.png S2e20 Waddles waves goodbye.png S2e20 last view of Gravity Falls.png S2e20 bus seat code.png S2e20 Ford hand turkey.png S2e20 Stan grappling hook.png S2e20 Dippers 3 and 4.png S2e20 yummy sun.png S2e20 goodbye Gravity Falls.png S2e20 The end.png Категория:Галереи главных персонажей Категория:Галереи персонажей Категория:Галереи персонажей 2 сезона Категория:Галереи подростков Категория:Статьи Категория:Галереи женщин Категория:Галереи